Incognito
by xxMinaxx
Summary: She never liked the blond she bumped into. He detested the redhead who obviously loathed him. News Flash: They were to be wedded. Who said love can never occur in an arranged marriage? SORATO R


**Mina's Note: **Hey! I haven't been updating because I was very busy. Studies are so hectic and I'm surprised by not dropping out. Okay. So here's a new story that I PROMISE to update. REALLY! This story is better than my previous ones. A hell lot better, that is. This story is a SORATO, which I'm very much infatuated with. Characters are kinda OOC and it's not that humorous, but the future chapters will be! Watch out for the _bad_ words. I don't mean to say them but they are essential to make the point _easier_ to understand. My apologies. Count all the bad words on the way to the bottom and tell me how many they were by reviews wink. Please don't forget to leave a review. It would really mean much to me puppy dog pout. If there are more private matters you would like to discuss, please just email me at Honto ni arigato gozaimas (Thank you very much) and don't hesitate to leave a comment or two!

Here are a few more details:

**Title: **Incognito (a/n: dunno why though…you'll have to find out)

**Genre: **Romance/Action/Adventure (not really adventure)

**Pairing: **Sorato, Koushiro/ Mimi (a little), Takeru/Kari

**Summary:** "You two will act as a wealthy married couple." He continued despite the obvious jaw dropping of the two before him. "You will use it as an alibi to visit families all over the world and get in their houses to acquire information on who's in terms with the Black Market." "WHAT?" Sorato fic

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon though I hope I do.

**Last Reminders: 1) **In this fic, Yamato and Sora don't know each other until they get a chance to see each other. Sora is still Taichi's best friend and she doesn't know that Yamato was also Taichi's best friend until Taichi gets to meet the two of them together. **2)** Please do leave a review to help me improve this fic. **3) **The action and adventure is a long way ahead (probably like in chapter sixteen or so) so that you could fully understand Sora and Yamato's relationship. **4)** If ever I finish this story, PLEASE do read until the end.

**Incognito**

**Chapter I – Mission: Introvulsion?**

* * *

It was even before the sun rose up when Sora Takenouchi woke up from her slumber to go to work. Unreasonable as it was, she really didn't mind because she eventually became accustomed to waking up at four thirty in the morning to arrive at work by six. Fortunately, not once was she branded late. Her eyes were already open and mind fully functioning so the most rational thing for her to do was to take a bath, which she did so.

She grabbed the nearest fluffy towel before speeding to her bathroom in which a blue robe hung behind the door. She stripped of her pajamas and gently placed them atop the lavatory before stepping in the shower and setting the water in hot mode. She closed the shower enclosure as hot water of from the shower pelted down her bare back.

Sora Takenouchi, aged twenty-four and an orphan due to a plane crash, was one of the most highly paid agents working for a secret organization against people connected to the Black Market. The Black Market was an association smuggling ad selling illegal goods inside certain countries which included weapons of mass destruction, drugs, etcetera. She recently helped expose three families, promoting her to one of the tops. Lucky as she was, life was still pretty difficult because she had to sleep at half past eleven and wake up at half an hour before five.

Sora rinsed the cherry-scented shampoo of her long, auburn hair and did likewise to the soap coating her slim body. She reached for her towel and dried herself before donning on the blue robe and stepping out of the bathroom. Never been a girl who cared for her looks, she just combed her hair to let it dry naturally. Oddly, her hair seemed to look good with or without the hot hair-destroyer (AKA blow drier) so she let it be. After putting on a black shirt that accentuated her curves but still felt comfortable, she slipped on a white Capri and a pair of flat-heeled sandals.

Her crimson eyes scanned the bedroom in a 'neat freak mode' and seeing nothing was out of order went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Her hand found an apple and she quietly munched on it while jogging outside. She locked her apartment door then pocketed the keys and with twenty quick strides had rounded the block. When she had consumed about half of the sweet apple, she was in view of a mansion that God-knows-who owned. Stopping before it, she let her gaze fall upon the magnificent beauty.

Sora always wanted to live in a big mansion like the one she was currently looking at. Her parents always laughed at her ideas but still supported her. When she graduated as the top of her class with the course fashion designing (to decorate their future mansion better), she made it her goal to live with her parents in a house full of gold. But her dream bubble burst when news reached her that her parents died in their anniversary trip to Hawaii. She lost her only motivation. But Tai, her soccer-addicted best friend, and his sister Kari had been her pillar. She had been able to survive thanks to them.

The crimson-eyed woman finally tore her eyes away before depositing her fully consumed apple in a nearby trash bin. A block away was Odaiba Hotel, a perfect lodging for tourists visiting Odaiba and apparently a perfect frontier to Stratagem, the organization she was working for. At exactly five quarter, Sora was opening the doors of the big five-star building. Her flat-heeled sandals hit the cool, carpeted floors. The doorman greeted her with a smile, one which she returned.

A grand staircase led to the first floor of the hotel. In the first floor was a big ballroom and beside it was the dining area. Sora eyed the crystal chandelier that hung above her, knowing that it won't fall. But it didn't prevent her from getting nervous by assuming it won't crash on her someday. She walked to the elevator and boarded the lift that could contain at least twenty-five people. She pressed the button labeled 'Employees' and prepared for the descent.

The light above the door showed the word 'Employees' and Sora knew this was her stop. A laser-like red light shone from the wall, examining her. It traveled up and down, up and down until finally…

"Sora Takenouchi, Employee Number 926286. Welcome to Stratagem." A robotic female voice said as the doors slid open, greeting Sora with a blast of the air-conditioning unit. Since agents don't particularly wear uniforms, nobody paid attention to her clothes as she made her way to one of her colleagues and fellow agents, Koushiro Izumi.

The woman walked her way on the glass flooring towards her friend's office, occasionally greeting and smiling at people who walked past her. Sora was particularly friendly to girls and attractive to boys so she didn't miss the smiling faces and drooling ones. But nonetheless, she didn't mind and just raised her hand and said "Hi!" in her most cheerful manner.

After walking past several doorways, Koushiro's door stood before her. Not once did Koushiro mind her barging in even though he was meeting with someone so she pressed the 'Open' panel and the door slid open. She smiled.

"Hi Koushi–"

Sora didn't get to finish her statement because someone brusquely bumped her, making her fall flat on her butt.

* * *

"So Koushiro, see you later. Seven o'clock. Our meeting." Yamato Ishida said with a wave of his hand as he turned around and walked to Koushiro's door. He pressed the door so it would unlock and it slid open before him. Whistling a tune, he walked out but was rudely bumped by someone.

"Hi Koushi–"

Yamato glared at the _petty_ woman who had bumped him. She was now flat on her butt, rubbing some sore spot there. She looked up and met his gaze with a mad glare.

"Watch where you're going!" Both yelled at each other.

"Hey, hey," Koushiro stepped up and helped the girl to her feet. She smiled and thanked him but the fierce look returned and the other two openly glared daggers at each other. She VS Yamato. Yamato VS her.

"You baka! Watch where you are going!" She yelled, hoping to permanently damage the idiot's eardrums.

Yamato raised an eyebrow, a hand over his left ear. So this was a weird experience. One: She shouted at HIM! The YAMATO ISHIDA! Two: She didn't fall head-over-heels for him. Three: She didn't worship the ground he was walking on. Not once had Yamato met a girl, let alone bumped a girl, who didn't fall for his irresistible and wicked charms.

A while ago, Yamato had just met seven drooling girls, all hungry for his well-built body, while reading the sign that said the elites' (and boy did he like the sound of it) meeting was at seven later in the evening. But now, out of the million girls who lived just to get on his bed and be laid by him, he meets one who hates him with everlasting and eternal spite. Never had Yamato thought about that. He imagined that even when he died, all the girls would be crying and fighting over who gets to have his sexy drop dead gorgeous and decomposing body beside her saying "Death won't pull us apart, Yama-kun".

Koushiro smiled uncomfortably and looked from glaring girl to fuming boy. He cleared his throat and the two looked angrily at him. A sweat dropped from his temple. '_So maybe this won't be that easy.'_ "Uh…"

"What?" The two asked him, annoyed.

"Well…uh…Sora, this is Yamato Ishida." He gestured to Yamato. "Yamato, this is Sora Takenouchi." He motioned to Sora. The glares heated up but then returned to the original Sora VS Yamato, Yamato VS Sora. _'Whew! That's the best I could come up but it's sufficient enough. I should never intervene…God, I've learned my lesson.'_

"Sora, eh?" Yamato said as he began circling the fiery-eyed beauty. '_Nice hair, nice lips, good looking, sexy body, gorgeous eyes…'_ And the list went on and on for Yamato. But he frowned with a conclusion, _'Bad temper.'_

Sora glared at the fine male specimen walking around her. Furious was a grave understatement. HE was arrogant. HE was annoying. HE was a git. HE was an egotistical jerk. And HE was definitely NOT handsome. His ugly golden probably straw-textured hair, as-clear-as-dirty-water sapphire eyes, his frail and obviously starved body…

Quite the contrary, actually.

But Sora Takenouchi was never the one who admits guys' good looks.

Yamato stopped circling around Sora and raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to kiss my feet and beg to be my girlfriend or even request to have some nice and enjoyable sexual activity with me?"

Sora's eye twitched. "Oh aren't you an egotistical jerk?" What a conclusion. "Sorry, your shitness, but I have no intentions of losing my virginity to someone with the likes of you nor would I like to live in a dumpster and smell your cologne of fresh shit." She gave him a mocking bow.

Yamato was beyond outraged. "Why you…"

"It's not my fault that I don't check you out. It may be _your_ fault, bakayaro."

"Hey precious, watch your colorful vocabulary."

"Thank you, your shitness. I'm very much honored to be praised by someone as stupid as you. Honestly, sir, do you even know the word shit? I wonder how you could be calling me 'precious' now, honey."

"Pig-headed konoyaro. I have money to make you a prisoner in less than five days."

"Ooooooh. So the 'precious' is now a 'damn fool'?"

"Count your days 'till jail, Takenouchi."

Sora 'hmph-ed' and pulled out a chair. She crossed her arms and legs and said with a grim smile, "Actually, honey, let's study this." She took out a nail file and began working on her nails. "On a scale of one to ten, one as the lowest while ten is the perfect score, let's mark where your money, looks, ego and wits are. Listen to me well, Ishida, because you may learn a lot from this. Your money, let's say, is a perfect ten meaning you're very rich. No objections, ne? Your looks? Probably seven and five tenths (7.5). Still handsome, egotistical maniac, for your liking. Your ego, dear, is twenty," Yamato made a move to interrupt her but Sora raised a hand to silence him. "while your wits are probably leaning towards zero."

Yamato was at loss for words there. He opened his mouth but no words came out so he closed it again. But after a second or two, opened his mouth then closed it again then repeated the whole process over and over.

Sora bent over and closed Yamato's gaping mouth. "Don't, Yamato no baka. You look like a fish." And she stood up to go to her own private office.

Koushiro had been resisting to laugh at the two's argument. They just looked cute together. Yep, cute. That _girly_ word was the best word to describe them. After Sora just left, he couldn't stop the strong urge to laugh. Tears spilled down his cheeks at the look pasted on Yamato's face. His eyes were scrunched up in an attempt to try to see if he really did look like a fish and he bit his lips to keep them from being "fish-like".

'_What a nice couple!'_ Koushiro thought, still laughing loudly.

* * *

"That…that BITCH!" Yamato yelled, making a few papers scatter at Joe Kido's feet. Joe's eyebrow rose up and he bent over to pick up his scattered files and records.

"What is the matter with you, Yamato?" Joe asked quietly as he set his files in their respective places. "Yamato, usually when you say 'bitch'…well, you say it with a smirk or a grin. For example, 'the bitch is giving me the looks' or 'the bitch seems to like me' or 'the bitch is–"

"Shut up, Joe. I get your point." Yamato said, blowing a strand of his golden hair in an annoyed and kiddie fashion.

Joe shook his head. "You don't get my point, Yamato. My point is, she is a different girl. She doesn't like you and she practically hates you!"

"So what's your point with that?"

"So it means not all the girls in the world are after you! You can use her against your hordes of fan girls! Ask her to help you or something."

"No thanks. She might just say, 'no your royal _shitness_'."

Joe broke in a laugh. "Your–your royal shitness? I must congratulate this girl for infuriating you like that! What else did she say?"

Yamato pouted. "Don't give me that crap, Joe. She said with utmost clarity _'Sorry, your shitness, but I have no intentions of losing my virginity to someone with the likes of you nor would I like to live in a dumpster and smell your cologne of fresh shit.'_ Now would you like to befriend a woman like that? She even said that my riches in a scale of one to ten is ten, my looks, seven point five, my ego twenty–"

"But isn't that good for you?"

The blond man smiled smugly. "Yeah and my wits are leaning towards zero."

Joe laughed yet again.

"It isn't funny Joe! She just insulted me because I called her 'precious'! I mean, what's wrong with that?"

Joe stopped laughing and looked at Yamato wistfully. "So _Yama-kun_ finally falls in-love with a girl who called him your _shitness_? _Yama-kun_ is finally falling in-love! But the girl just told him his wits are zero. What a dramatic love story!" Then he began laughing hysterically.

Yamato gave him a pout that made Joe stop laughing and sigh with defeat. "Joe…you're sounding like Tai!"

Joe put a pretend horrified face. "No _Yamato_! No! Please all! Just don't compare me to Tai!"

Yamato laughed.

Joe got his cooling cup of coffee and sipped it. He let out a sigh of delight. "So Yamato, who's this gorgeous yet ill-tempered 'bitch' you're talking about? I mean I surely need to meet her and congratulate her…" Joe stopped at Yamato's look that plainly meant _death_. "I'm sorry… What I meant was, who's this girl so I could give her a good scolding?" Another sip of coffee.

"Her name? Here name's Sora Takenouchi."

Joe spat his coffee at Yamato's face. "Sora Takenouchi?"

Yamato grudgingly got a paper napkin and wiped his drenched face after making sure Joe got his scowl and glare. "Yes, Joe Kido. Sora Takenouchi."

Joe smiled apologetically. "Oh yeah…sorry about that." But his face turned serious. "You mean Sora Takenouchi? The red-haired girl with ruby eyes?"

Yamato nodded slowly.

Joe gasped. "As I've heard…she's our next mission's team leader meaning she's our new boss! And she just had uncovered six families working for the Black Market! She may easily fire you."

Yamato's eyes widened. "What the hell?"

Joe began laughing violently. "Just kidding, Yamato! I was just joking! But I do know her. She's a friend of mine. Haha!"

Yamato frowned. "So much for being Taichi-like…" He grumbled under his breath.

In Koushiro's office, the mood was completely unlike the comical one in Joe's. Koushiro had a hard time wooing Sora out of her locked office but he succeeded and they discussed all that they've heard about the new mission in which only elites were to participate in. It was a wonder because how hard the mission was, there would always be an amateur to train. However, only elites were part of the newest mission.

"So what time is our meeting?" Sora asked, head chin propped on her hands. Her head had only cooled off at just half an hour before lunchtime (probably her hunger kicked in) so Koushiro took his chance to discuss the meeting with her. She seemed interested so Koushiro decided to push his luck further.

"About seven o'clock, as one told me." But…well…Koushiro still didn't have the guts to mention Yamato's name in their conversation. He wasn't prepared for the string of curses that will more or less follow after.

"Oh. But why are the elites only involved? Usually there would be an amateur…"

Koushiro shook his head. "I don't know, Sora. They didn't tell me. All I've heard is that there is going to be a faux marriage going to take place so that we could easily complete the mission."

"Faux marriage?"

"Yep, Sora. A faux marriage. It's prodigious, actually. They said that they're using a faux marriage to make investigations easier."

"By?"

"Actually, they're going to make the marriage legal so that when the opposing association investigates, we'll be clean. They're going to use the prodigious faux marriage to infiltrate the houses easier."

"It's a good idea, I must admit. As long as I won't be the bride and…" Sora's eyes held a dark look, "This certain someone is the groom." Then for the oddest of the oddest reasons, she laughed which made Koushiro think with a shake of his head, _'Women…I wonder why I even put up with women…well…not all are annoying…'_

"It would be very hard to exchange vows with him. I'd rather do it with someone I know and…I'm not prepared to kiss the baka, either."

Koushiro laughed with her. "Glad to see you finally laugh, Sora. Anyway, it's just a rumor. I'm not sure about the facts I acquired. They might just be hoaxes. For all we know…"

"So who are the agents with us?"

"Joe Kido, me, you, and the greatest baka on earth, for your liking."

Sora laughed. "Oh Koushiro! I nearly love you!" She rushed to Koushiro's side and hugged him. Koushiro awkwardly returned the hug.

After a few minutes, Koushiro unwrapped Sora's arms around his neck. "I wouldn't want to get ambushed by your fan boys."

Sora giggled. "Don't talk nonsense, Koushiro Izumi. Of course I don't have fan boys!"

"What about the huge population of men that drool over what they claim as the 'hot and sexy and gorgeous and yummy' body of Sora-chan?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"Oh I heard sixteen of them plan a 'Sora-chan is Lovely fan club'."

"Very funny. I wonder why they just don't change it to 'Sora-chan is Sexy fan club'." Sora mumbled under her breath.

"Hey. Tai's not here to make you smile. Don't be sad. I'll treat you out. Where do you want?" Koushiro asked reassuringly.

Sora beamed at him. "Oh I know a _prodigious_ place, Koushiro!"

* * *

Sora brought Koushiro to a restaurant called **The Pizza Counter**. She said that even though the people there were minimal, the food was still great. They sat down in a corner booth beside a window and ordered two slices of Hawaiian pizza.

"Oh and a mango shake for me please." Sora said to the male waiter who kept on winking at her.

"A glass of iced tea for me." Koushiro added to the obviously disappointed waiter who walked away sadly because Sora didn't check him out.

"Hey Sor, that waiter was really looking at you." Koushiro said knowingly.

Sora nodded and said heatedly, "Do you think I'm THAT dumb not to notice the stares he and THEY" she pointed to the other half of the male population occupying the restaurant, "were giving me?"

Koushiro smiled sheepishly. "Uh, no. Of course not. Uh, about the mission…" Luck was in Koushiro's side for apparently, the auburn-haired woman didn't notice the apparent change of subject.

"Yes, Koushiro. About the mission…you say there is a faux marriage, right?"

"A prodigious idea, yes. But I'm not sure about it Sor–"

"Yes, yes. I know. But you say the agents included are Joe, you, me, and Yamato no baka, ne?"

"Yeah."

"So if there is a faux marriage…which involves a bride and a groom…"

Koushiro's eyes widened in realization of Sora's point. "Sora, if you are the only girl…then you are surely included…"

Sora shook her head. "No, Koushiro. That's not my point. I know that I'm sure to be the bride if there is a faux marriage. What I'm worrying about is the _groom_."

If possible, Koushiro's eyes widened more. "Ooooooh…the _groom_…"

Sora rolled her eyes. "Yes. I wouldn't mind if it was you or Joe because both of you are my friends…but what if it's Yamato no baka? I mean, who in the three of you do the field of medics or computers not occupy? Him. Who in you three have at least a teeny bit experience about girls? Him. Who in the three of you would the title 'husband' suit the best? Him. Oh I'd be ruined if we were wedded!"

"Speaking of he…uh, Sora… Look outside…"

Sora did as she was told and her eyes resembled saucers. Two familiar figures were walking down the street towards **The Pizza Counter**. The blue-haired one was easily identified as Joe because of his weird-colored hair while the blond one looked a darn lot like _Yamato no Baka_.

Sora gasped loudly and dove under the table, shivering. "Koushiro, please hide me."

Koushiro looked at her uncertainly before nodding his head slowly. "It's a really good idea, Sora. You must avoid Yamato to prevent any fights. Good thinking. It's prodigious! Good! You're finally rational!"

"Just hide me!" Sora hissed.

She was very fortunate because she was well hidden when Joe and Yamato chose to enter the restaurant. Joe immediately spotted Koushiro and the two made a beeline for him. Sora slapped her forehead but caught herself and placed a had over her mouth to silence herself further.

Joe sat beside Koushiro while Yamato sat on the place where Sora was earlier. Sora had to keep the urge from kicking his foot and ripping his pants out of anger then and there. _'But I have to keep my self-control…Oh well, self-control my ass…'_ With her left foot, Sora stomped on Yamato's foot. She could hear him yelping and smirked as she felt Koushiro's foot nudge her.

"Uh, Sorry about that Yamato. Apparently, _there are big rats in this table_." Koushiro excused but emphasized a few words to tell Sora not to do that again. Sora patted his leg in understanding.

"Koushiro," Yamato began.

Both Sora and Koushiro's eyes widened.

"Are you alone? Are you sure we can stay? It appears that you're having a date…we don't want to be burdens." Yamato wiggled his eyebrows at Koushiro suggestively.

Sora put a hand over her forehead and sighed quietly. Meanwhile, Koushiro blushed and kept his head down.

"Unlucky for me, Ishida, I don't have a girlfriend. I'm alone."

Joe raised a blue eyebrow. "But why are there two slices of pizza and an extra glass of mango shake?"

"Uh…Joe…I'm just very hungry and thirsty."

Sora nearly laughed at Koushiro's excuse but nearly blanched when Yamato asked, "May I have the drink and slice of pizza, Koushiro?" In reply, Sora gave Koushiro's legs a shove meaning she didn't want him to give her saliva-full straw and pizza to the blondie.

And she was surprised when her friend said, "Sure, Yamato."

She stomped on his foot and he yelped in pain. When Joe asked him what was wrong, he replied that an ant bit him. Joe gave a laugh and commented that it probably was a very large ant that bit him to make him yelp like that. Koushiro laughed with him embarrassedly. Sora would've laughed as well but she remembered her drink.

"Oh Koushiro?" She heard Yamato ask from outside the hot and sweaty place she was in.

"Yes?" The other guy replied.

"Don't think of me as a lunatic and the shake is definitely delicious…but why does the straw taste like cherry?" She heard the blond smack his lips, evident that he enjoyed the taste.

'_Oh God…my cherry lip gloss.'_

Koushiro sniggered. "Maybe the last one who used the straw had cherry lip gloss, ne Yamato?"

* * *

"Damn you, Koushiro." Sora muttered under her breath. When Joe and Yamato left, Koushiro offered to stay behind and they safely moved out of the restaurant without Joe or Yamato noticing that she had been there all along.

A glare was directed towards Koushiro's direction and the recipient of it chuckled quietly. "I was just joking him, Sor. Really!" He added as the glare went to the second degree. "Now don't you give me that glare, Sor. It's only for your _honey_."

Sora whacked Koushiro's arm making him moan, "Itai…" while rubbing the sore spot.

"Then you shouldn't say things like that, Koushiro. And stop being so engulfed in your _prodigious_ computer work. Y'know what? That's the reason why you're girlfriend-less these days. Try to find a girlfriend." The red-haired lady said with a snigger.

Koushiro blushed. "It's like I need a girlfriend to live…" His voice trailed off, getting a sudden inspiration. "If you're telling me that I don't have a girlfriend, why don't you have a boyfriend? Actually, Sor, it will be a _prodigious_ idea for you to have a boyfriend!"

Sora rolled her eyes. "If you're trying to make me blush, stop trying because you very well know that I will never ever blush. But the boyfriend part…actually, just like you… I don't need darn boyfriends to live. But…to repay you for today, let's make a bet."

Koushiro's eyes narrowed. A bet with Sora wasn't the best thing one could do. "What kind of bet?" He asked quietly.

Sora smiled. "I'll be the first to marry."

"Whoa, that's totally unexpected."

"Well, yep, it is."

"What will happen if you don't get to marry first?"

"I'll propose to Yamato no baka."

Koushiro's eyes resembled saucers. The situation wasn't that dire for Sora to say that she will marry the guy she hated the most…but well…it may be of use…

"Sor, find an engagement ring because I'm going to find a wife right now!"

And he ran off laughing with a giggling Sora at his heels. "Koushiro! Urusai! Uso! Yamete kudasai!"

* * *

It was a quarter past five when Koushiro and Sora returned to the underground office. They had been discussing about an interesting topic (for Koushiro, more likely) called 'Mimi Tachikawa'. Koushiro had blushed an awful lot during their conversation.

"I haven't seen Mimi these days. Do you know where she lives?" Sora asked, faking sweetness.

The redhead's friend (which incidentally was a redhead too) blushed a dark red. "Actually…" Sora had to lean to hear what he said next. "…I do know…"

Sora gasped and turned around. She grabbed the poor guy and shook him until all his bones nearly got dislocated. "Where, Koushiro? I've been dying to hear from her!"

Koushiro wheezed and weakly pulled himself away from the mad woman. "Let me…go…you're…killing me…"

Sora grinned apologetically and set Koushiro down. "Uh, yeah, so-um-where does she live now?"

Mimi Tachikawa, a year younger than Sora. She was Sora's best girl friend. Mimi was the type of girl any guy would want. Except for her extreme infatuation with pink, making her not as desirable as Sora. But still, she was pretty. She was now in America, making everybody there taste her _Japa-Merican_ food, well, as Sora heard.

"She lives in Megane Building. The highest floor, number 1509." Koushiro replied with a dreamy look on his normally serious face.

A wicked smile crossed Sora's pretty features but Koushiro was too busy daydreaming hence didn't notice Sora's change of mood. "And how was her room?"

The other guy replied distantly, "It was big. Her room had pink wallpaper. There's a bathroom beside it and her bed was so soft–" He stopped, apparently noticing what he had just said.

Sora's evil grin widened. "Ooh. So Koushiro Izumi finally got under–"

"Your prince charming AKA Yamato's coming, Sor."

Sora looked frantically around the lobby of their office and sped to the nearest girls' bathroom with top speed. Koushiro laughed at her disappearing back, a huge blush tainting his commonly pale cheeks.

It was fifteen minutes to seven when Sora and Koushiro met again inside the main meeting room of Stratagem's Odaiba headquarters. She glared at him and he just smiled back innocently.

"So how–"

The turn of the knob interrupted the pay back Sora was about to shout to Koushiro (_'Thank God…'_ he thought). Both looked at the door and in stepped…

…

…

…

The janitor, getting the filled trash bin and giving Sora (she shuddered) a smile before exiting. Joe and Yamato entered shortly after, closing the door politely after going inside.

At the sight of each other, Sora and Yamato's eyes narrowed. It was an immediate glaring match because ferocious looks were sent to the other. Joe and Koushiro laughed nervously, not wanting to be involved in the fight of the two agents.

Yamato took a chair and was about to sit on it when Sora grabbed it and sat on it. Yamato's butt fell flat on the ground. He looked up and saw a triumphant Sora and frowned.

"Such a bitch…" He muttered angrily under his breath. But Sora heard.

"Wow! Kinda surprising for an ass like you!" She retorted.

"At least I'm not some easy to get bitch!"

"What–"

"Don't think I don't know because I've seen all those stares you're attracting about your 'nice ass'."

"Who told you that piece of crap?"

"I can hear them whistling and see them looking!"

"Why? Would it matter to you even if I bed with someone I just met in a bar and completely don't know, huh? Am I that _precious_ to you?"

"It's because even though I have many fan girls, not once had I slept with them!"

"That's kinda surprising because I can hear you practically whistling to every woman that passes by! Oh! There's an old woman passing by, Yamato no baka."

"Stop calling me idiot because you don't even know me!"

"Well me either! Stop calling me bitch!"

"Sure. But the problem is…you _are_ a bitch!"

"Would you stop cursing me?"

"Would _you_ stop insulting me?"

"Bakayaro!"

"And now I'm a damn fool? What happened to the ass?"

"Urusai, teme!"

"Did your parents even teach you good manners and right conduct? I guess I knew where the evil curses came from!"

A sad look crossed Sora's eyes. She looked at her feet but the miserable look was quickly gone a second after because she returned to glaring daggers at Yamato. "Watch your mouth, fool! You may not know what you're saying. You keep on babbling and babbling but you don't know you've hit a nerve."

A puzzled look crossed Yamato's face but like Sora, it was quickly gone. "Why would I care for the feelings of a petty and uneducated girl like you? I wouldn't want to exchange words with someone as…ORPHANED as you! No wonder you keep on cursing me! Your parents never taught you good manners!"

Sora stood up and with an animalistic urge, ran over to Yamato in an attempt to knock him down. But the door opened and the twenty-six year old top boss of their division entered, making Sora stop midway in assaulting her fellow agent. Yamato scrambled away from the rogue girl and stood up in a way of polite greeting to the boss.

"Good evening, Narita Jin-san." The four chanted.

"Good evening agents. Is the battle over and may we begin the meeting?"

Yamato and Sora had the good grace to look embarrassed enough. The four nodded and Jin sat at the 'boss's place' of the table. He got out his black briefcase and began sorting through some files.

The four seated each other but Yamato and Sora sat the farthest. Joe and Koushiro, apparently side-by-side, gave each other looks. Joe shook his head and dropped his voice so no one would be able to hear him except for the male redhead.

"They're hopeless." He whispered.

Koushiro replied, "When I introduced them to each other, they looked like completely revolted. Kami, I've learned my lesson."

"Now you know, Koushiro, that introduction and revulsion don't completely go with each other. Introvulsion."

"What entered your mind to think of something as dumb as introvulsion?"

"Simple. Yamato and Sora together."

Jin cleared his throat, apparently done with fixing his stuff in that huge bag of his. He got a switch and turned off the lights. He turned the readied projection on and pointed to the blank peach slide that decorated the projection screen.

The four opened their mouths to ask Jin what the blank slide was for. But out of nowhere, white-_Monotype Corsiva_ letters filled the lack of words. The agents' eyes widened when they saw what terminologies were written.

"MARRIAGES! WHAAAT ON EARTH?"

Jin cleared his throat and nodded, "Yes, uh, marriage is apparently our first topic for today."

**

* * *

Mina's Note: And we're done with the first chapter! Yay! Please, pretty please, review. I won't demand for reviews and say that I won't update if you don't give sufficient reviews because writing this was just plain fun! I'm writing this for the sake of fun but it would mean very much to me if you review. Constructive criticisms are of course welcome. For your suggestions, don't hesitate to put them in your reviews. For more private comments, please email me. My email address is way up there. Thank you for reading and I'll get the next chapter posted pretty soon.**

It's kinda leaning towards Koushiro/Sora but the idea never entered my mind! It's going to be Sorato and there are faint traces of Koushiro/Mimi. There's no fluff yet but I promise there will. In the next chapter of the next or the next...you get my point, ne?

I removed the thoughts with the a/n but the ones with only the parentheses are not my notes but they're included in the story.

**Translations:**

Urusai! – Shut up!

Uso! – That's a lie

Yamete kudasai – Stop it!

Don't forget to leave reviews. Thanks!

- Mina


End file.
